


Stress Relief

by CameronBlacksReads



Series: Castiel's Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human AU, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Master/Slave, Needy Dean Winchester, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronBlacksReads/pseuds/CameronBlacksReads
Summary: Cas is working too hard, and Dean offers a way for Cas to take his mind off things.OrCas and Dean have sex all day long
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Castiel's Rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of the "Castiel's Rules" series, and it took way longer than it should have. If anyone has any requests or suggestions for the next installment, please let me know!

Cas loved his job, he swore he did, but Dean sometimes hated it. He loved that his husband was doing something good, and he loved that Cas felt like he had a purpose. But he absolutely hated how stressed Cas got. He would work insanely long hours, and put way more into his job than any sane person would. Right now, Cas had a case at the firm that was really difficult. He was working a custody case, where the court thought the mother of three children was incompotent. In reality, she was just poor and had a string of abusive boyfriends, and she and her children were suffering from it. Cas just knew that if she got a little help, maybe some counseling or just a little extra cash, they would be fine. But Cas could do nothing to help except do his job. And he felt utterly powerless.

It was a Saturday, and it was not as relaxing as it should have been. Dean was trying to watch an episode of Dr. Sexy, MD and usually Cas would watch with him, and give him shit about liking the show. But today, he was pouring over his computer, sighing every few minutes, all while the furrow in between his brows continued to deepen. Dean decided that he needed to help his husband out in some way. 

“Cas, babe,” Dean said in a stern voice as he closed Cas’ computer, “this has gotta stop, man. You’ve been obsessing over this case for weeks, and there is nothing more you can do. You’ve done all you can to prep, and now you are just nit-picking everything, because you feel like you are not in control.”

Cas sighed. “Dean,” he began, rubbing his forehead, “you don’t get it. I just need-”

“No Cas! You don’t need to do anything else for this case. You completed all your obligations weeks ago. Now you are just giving yourself a headache that you don’t need.” Dean crouched down in front of Cas and grabbed his hands. “What you need, Cas, is to take a break. You’re no good to anybody if you wear yourself out to the point where you can’t work. And you’re headed there fast. So tonight, you are gonna finish what you are doing, and then no more computers past 7 p.m. Then, tomorrow, we are going to do whatever you want, but you are not allowed to touch your work. How does that sound?”

Cas closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. Dean knew that this was Cas’ way of trying to maintain control. He was trying to not become exacerbated and yell, because he knew it wouldn’t do anything. Cas leaned down and ran his hands through his hair.

“I guess you’re right; I am too stressed,” Cas admitted after several moments.

Dean grinned, “Great! So what would you like to do?”

Cas suddenly looked very shy, like he was an eighth grader asking out a crush. “Would it be okay if we did a scene? I’ve always wanted to do an all day thing. Maybe we could try that?”

“Of course, babe! Anything you want.” Dean gave Cas a chaste peck on the cheek, and then went back over to his seat on the couch.

The rest of the night passed like most Saturday nights did. Dean watched more Dr. Sexy, and Cas finished looking over the document that he had been obsessing over. But Cas’ whole demeanor changed. He was rushing to get through the proof reading, and he put his computer away as quickly as he could. When he was done, he walked to his office and came back with a blank legal pad.

In Dean’s mind, one of the cutest things about his husband was easily his thoroughness. If Cas was planning anything, whether it be their wedding or a grocery list, Cas was extremely thorough. His grocery lists were color coded, they included brands and amounts and were organized based on where items were located at the store.

When Cas had the opportunity to plan a scene, which was rare because they were more spontaneous, he took it to the extreme. Cas would plan every second of the scene, with as much detail as possible. Sometimes Cas would even take the time to write out lines that he would say to Dean. Dean thought it was absolutely adorable. 

Cas and Dean stayed up until a little after 10. Finally, Dean could feel his eyes drooping and his mind wandering away from the episode he was on.

“Hey babe,” Dean said, stretching his arms over his head, “I’m gonna go get ready for bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Dean gave a saucy wink and stood up from the couch. Cas forcibly tore his eyes away from the legal pad on which he was scribbling away furiously, to meet Dean’s gaze.

“Okay. I’ll come join you in a moment,” Cas smiled tightly and got right back to scribbling away. Dean looked on his husband fondly, and went upstairs to their room. When Dean was in the attached bathroom brushing his teeth, he heard Cas come up and begin to change out of his clothes.

Already, Cas looked much less tense. His shoulders weren’t making out with his ears anymore, his forehead wasn’t a mess of frown lines anymore. Now that Cas was putting his skills and his anxieties towards something good, something cathartic, it was much less taxing. It was something he could do that was fun, but that also satisfied his need for order.

Both men readied themselves for bed in silence. Dean tucked himself in first, while Cas finished whatever he was doing and shut off the lights and crawled in bed behind Dean, immediately taking the position of the big spoon. Dean fell asleep quickly and easily, excited for what the next day had in store.

\------

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over and buried his face in Cas’ pillow, letting himself wake up completely surrounded by the scent of his husband. Dean just laid there, letting consciousness slowly take over him.

When Dean was finally awake enough to be considered a person, he remembered the deal he had made with his husband, and immediately his stomach did a little flip flop at the thought. Dean sat up and took a look around the room. His collar was not on the pillow, so that heant Cas had it.

Dean had gone to bed in just his boxers, so he decided to just go down in those. Dean grabbed his phone from the bedside table before running downstairs with a little skip in his step.

When Dean got to the base of the stairs, he was confronted with an empty kitchen; it looked like nothing had been touched this morning except the coffee maker. Usually whoever was up first made breakfast, at the very least for themselves, but Dean didn’t see any evidence of that. He poured himself a cup of coffee and walked to the living room in search of Cas.

Dean walked into the living room and saw Cas sitting in the lazy boy arm chair, reading a book. “Morning, babe,” Dean said, grinning. He walked over and placed a kiss on Cas’ lips.

“Good morning, love,” Cas responded. “I thought I would let you have your coffee before we started. I almost decided to put your collar on while you were sleeping, but I knew that you would not respond well to any of my commands if you didn’t get some caffeine in you first.” Cas chuckled at that, and Dean tried to smile, but he was too busy trying to get control of his erection to pay much attention to the joke. The thought of going to bed as normal and waking up as Cas’ pet? Good lord, that would be hot. And yeah, Dean probably wouldn’t be a good sub without coffee, but a man could dream.

Dean tried to savor his coffee, he really did, but he ended up just chugging the whole thing as quickly as he could. He grinned at Cas when he had emptied his mug, and Cas sent him a placating smile, and moved his finger in a “come here” motion. Dean dropped to his hands and knees, crawling over to where Cas sat. When he reached Cas, he nuzzled into his leg. Cas ran a hand through his hair.

“Strip,” Was all Cas said, and Dean fumbled to take his boxers off without standing up. When they had been discarded, Dean kneeled back at Cas’ feet and waited. Cas reached to the end table and grabbed the collar that was sitting there and wrapped it around Dean’s throat. He fastened it to the tightness that Dean liked. Cas tugged on the d-ring, wrapped his fingers lightly around Dean’s neck, stroked his cheek, and just lathered Dean with gentile and possessive caresses. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair again, tugging lightly at the hairs at the base of Dean’s neck.

Dean had his eyes closed and was just losing himself in the feeling of Cas touching him. Then, Cas broke his revere by tugging harshly at the hair in his grip.

Dean looked up at Cas from under his lashes. “Today,” he said in a commanding tone, raising his left eyebrow, “you will be my slave. You will respond to my every wish without hesitation. You will be naked, and you will be under my command all day. And, you will wear this.” Cas leaned back over to the end table, and brought over Dean’s favorite cock ring. It was all metal, and it was settled at the base of his dick and balls. The ring was attached to a pretty little chain that came to another little ring that rested at the base of his sternum. This ring was attached to two more chains that held nipple clamps. 

Cas began to place everything where it belonged. He was careful to place lingering touches on all the places that drove Dean wild. He rubbed his hand over the head of Dean’s cock, before running his hands down his shaft. He fondled Dean’s balls as he put the ring in place. Cas lightly ran his fingers up Dean’s chest, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Dean’s steadily hardening nipples. When Cas deemed them hard enough, he harshly shut the clamps. Dean cried out and Cas grabbed his chin.

He forced Dean to look into his eyes. “Do you understand what is expected of you today?” Cas asked.

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered softly.

“Good. Now, go make breakfast,” Cas said dismissively, turning back to his book.

Dean scampered off to the kitchen, his now hard dick bobbing as he went to fulfill his master’s request. Dean decided to make scrambled eggs for breakfast. He wanted to do something that would not splatter, because Dean knew Cas wouldn’t want him wearing an apron, and Dean didn’t want to get burned. 

Dean was a good cook. He made one of his favorite scrambles, with cheese, ham, spinach, onion, jalapeno, salt and pepper. He made two servings, but only took out one set of dishware. He plated it just the way Cas liked it, with lots of hot sauce, and brought the plate out to him. Cas noticed Dean, and put his book down. Dean handed the plate and the fork to Cas, and then kneeled at his master’s feet.

“This looks wonderful, pet. Thank you,” Cas said, running his hand through Dean’s hair. Dean hummed and sat by Cas’ side, patiently. Cas ate slowly, savoring one of his favorite meals. When he felt full, he began to hand-feed the rest of the eggs to Dean. He would scoop a little into his thumb and first two fingers, and gently press them into Dean’s lips. Dean would part them, taking the food as he ran his teeth and tongue over his master’s fingers.

When Cas pressed the last bit of food into Dean’s mouth, he left his fingers resting delicately on Dean’s chin. When Dean finished chewing, Cas pushed his fingers in Dean’s mouth again. He used his digits to explore, like one might use their tongue. He let Dean suck his fingers, drooling and almost deep-throating them. Cas shoved his fingers down Dean’s throat harshly, gagging him a bit, before pulling out.

“Go do the chores, boy. When you’re done, you get to warm my cock,” Cas ordered, turning back to his book. Dean hurried back to grab the plate and fork from Cas, wanting to hurry and complete the chores. He washed the dirty dishes he had created with breakfast. He straightened up the kitchen to one of the cleanest states it had ever been in. When he was done with the kitchen, he ran up to the bedroom. He made the bed neatly, making hospital corners, and gave the sense that the bed was better suited in a hotel suite than a modest bedroom. 

Then, Dean grabbed Cas’ laundry basket and went to do his laundry. Of course, Cas’ laundry would have to be first, since today he was the master. He separated the loads, and put the first one in.

“Dean!” he heard Cas call from the living room. Dean rushed off to find Cas.

When he stepped into the living room, he saw Cas standing next to the couch. Dean walked up to his master, bowing his head and waiting patiently for instructions.

“What are you doing right now, pet?”

“Your laundry, sir,” Dean answered, looking at Cas’ chest in submission.

“Hmmm,” Cas scrunched his eyebrows a bit, making a decision. “Well,” he said when he seemed to have come to a decision, “seems I can take a moment of your time. Grab the back of the couch, Dean.”

Dean obeyed, walking to stand behind the couch and hinging at the waist and sticking his tantalizing ass out for Cas to look at. Dean could hear his master moving about behind him. He heard the cap to the bottle of lube being popped open, and then felt two fingers roughly shoving into his ass. Dean bit his lip harshly, stifling a moan. Cas began thrusting his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole, scissoring every now and then, and making sure to hit Dean’s prostate as often as he could. Dean tried with all his might to not moan when Cas added a third, and then a fourth, finger.

Dean whined when Cas pulled his fingers out. Cas ran his fingers up Dean’s back up until he reached his collar. When his fingers touched the cool material, he spun the collar so that the d-ring was at the back of Dean’s neck. Cas hooked his first two fingers of his left hand in the d-ring.

They just stayed like that for a few moments. Dean began to settle into his position, just letting a fraction of the tension release from his shoulders, when Cas slammed into him. Cas started a hard and fast pace, not giving Dean even a moment to adjust. Dean was almost choking with the way that Cas was using his collar as leverage.

Cas hit Dean’s prostate damn near every time. Between that, and the fact that the jarring movements tugged on his nipple clamps, Dean was ready to come yesterday. If only the infernal cock ring hadn’t been used, then he could have had a wonderful orgasm. But this wasn’t about him, it was about Cas. This was all about Cas’ enjoyment, Cas’ pleasure, Cas’ release.

Cas started pistoning his hips faster and harder, and with a shout he came deep inside Dean. Dean clenched down, milking Cas and helping him through the high. Cas left his softening member in Dean for a while. When he eventually pulled out, he watched his cum leak out of Dean for a moment, before he unceremoniously shoved a glass butt plug in Dean’s ass. 

Dean was left sitting there, panting, attempting to get his arousal under control. Cas walked around the couch and sat down. He picked up his book, and while he was turning to his page, he said “Come clean it up, boy.”

Dean assumed that Cas meant his dick, so Dean hurried to kneel in front of Cas. He sucked Cas’ soft cock into his mouth, and began lapping it. He knew Cas didn’t want a blow job or to get hard again, he just wanted to feel Dean around him. 

Dean made sure to pay attention to every part of Cas’ dick. He licked every square inch twice over, making sure Cas was thoroughly cleaned up. When Cas had decided that he was clean enough, he grabbed Dean by the hair and yanked him off. “Go finish the laundry,” Cas ordered.

So Dean walked off to complete the task. He was feeling pretty fucked out, even if he hadn’t actually orgasmed yet. Maybe that was just him in subspace. Either way, he felt like he was walking on air.

Dean went about doing the laundry. He dried or hung up Cas’ things, and started washing his own clothes. While he waited for the loads to finish, he cleaned the bathrooms, starting with the downstairs ones. Mostly, he wanted to occupy himself so that he wouldn’t get hard again, because the more often he was aroused, the more difficult the day would be. 

Dean had just finished folding Cas’ laundry and cleaning the downstairs bathroom. He was heading upstairs to clean the master bathroom, when all of the sudden he found himself being shoved against the kitchen counter. Without a word, his plug was ripped out and replaced with Cas’ cock.

“Fuck baby, you’re such a good toy. Look at you, taking my cock so well, still so tight even after I fucked you once,” Cas positively growled, right before he bit the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean let out a choked moan.

“Come on, boy, let me hear you.” Cas was fucking him hard and fast now, slamming his hips against his ass, making Dean slam against the counter.

“Fuck, sir. I love taking your fat cock. I love being used for your pleasure. Please, sir, come in me. Fill me and plug me up. Please.” Dean was achingly hard now, tears streaming down the sides of his face. The death grip that Cas had on his hips made it impossible to get any friction on his neglected dick.

Cas started this natsy, dirty grind, right on Dean’s prostate, and Dean had to choke down a scream. Then, Cas’ hot come was shooting in him, filling him up and making him desperate to join his master.

Cas pulled out, shoved the butt plug back in Dean, slapped his ass, and walked away. Without another word. Fuck, Dean felt so used. He could barely stand, his legs were shaking so badly. How the hell was he supposed to finish doing chores with this monster of a hardon?

Dean gathered himself (or at least attempted to) and started a slow journey up the stairs. He brought Cas’ clothes upstairs and put them away very neatly, making sure nothing was out of place. He scrubbed the bathroom top to bottom. In hindsight, he could have been a bit more thorough, but now Dean was in the mood for something that was decidedly not chores, and he couldn’t really be bothered to care about the state of the bathroom. He also couldn’t really be bothered to care about how he put his clothes away. Sure, he folded them and put them in drawers or hung them up, but he knew that if Cas looked at how they had been put away, he would not be pleased. 

It was well into the afternoon when Dean figured he had done all the chores that Cas would have wanted him to complete. With that thought, he went to go find his master. On silent feet, he walked into the living room and stood at the threshold for a moment, suddenly feeling timid.

“Sir?” Dean finally said, looking at the floor in front of his feet, “I’m done with the chores. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“That's very good, Dean. I’m pleased.” Dean could hear the smile in his master’s voice. “I’d say that you’ve earned a reward. Why don’t you come over here and warm my cock, pet?” 

Dean walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of Cas. He pulled his master’s soft dick out of his slacks and boxers, and slipped it in his mouth. Dean took it in as far as he comfortably could. He just sat there; if Cas wanted to get hard or to face fuck Dean, he would have said as much. But he didn’t. He just wanted the comfort of Dean’s mouth around him. So Dean didn’t try anything fancy; he just sat, his jaw and throat relaxed, and savored the taste of his love.

Eventually, Dean got drowsy. His eyes slipped closed, and he took Cas a little deeper. He might have dozed off for a bit.

When he awoke, or maybe came-to was a more accurate description, Cas was thrusting shallowly into his mouth. Cas was fully hard now, and as soon as Dean’s brain got with the program, he started working his throat, but he kept his head still, letting Cas take control.

Cas pulled Dean’s mouth off of him. Dean looked up at his master with big wide eyes, looking absolutely delectable. “Stand up, slave.” Dean stood looking down at Cas on the couch. Cas reached behind Dean and pulled out his butt plug. He pulled it out tantalizingly slow, and Dean’s mouth opened in a silent moan at the feeling of something moving in his asshole again. Cas pulled it all the way out, and set it on the side table. He looked at Dean, then his own dick, then back at Dean. Dean got the message.

Dean lowered himself down on Cas’ length squeezing his eyes and clenching his jaw. When Dean was fully seated in Cas’ lap, he opened his eyes, awaiting further instructions. 

“Move,” was all that Cas said. His master stretched his arms along the back of the couch, while Dean placed his hands on the firm chest in front of him. He started off slow, lifting himself almost all the way off the hard length, and then lowering himself all the way down. He repeated this a couple of times. Dean started bouncing more rapidly, throwing his head back. His thighs were burning and his ass hurt and he could barely contain the tears that were threatening to fall, or the moan that wanted to escape.

“You just love being filled with my cock, don’t you, pet?” Cas was asking, still a passive participant. Dean nodded, but could not find his words. “You are such a needy whore.”

Dean started fucking himself harder, faster, and then all of the sudden Cas was throwing him on his back and fucking into him with abandon. “But you forget, Dean, that you should not have needs. You are simply a warm hole for me to use. You are nothing more than a living fleshlight. You are my toy, my tool, my slave.”

Dean was giving as good as he got. With every sharp thrust of Cas’ hip, he was clenching and thrusting back. He was moaning like a wanton whore, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Cas started roughly stripping his cock, hitting the cock ring on every downstroke. Cas’ other hand was leaving bruises on his hip.

“Your pleasure is mine, your orgasms are mine, your dick is mine, and your holes are mine.” Cas was fucking like his life depended on it. He was nailing Dean’s prostate with every thrust.

Can leaned down and growled in Dean’s ear “I own you.” With that, Cas ripped the cockring off and bit Dean’s throat, and Dean was screaming. The orgasm tore through him painfully and suddenly, and Dean shot his load all over his stomach, chest, Cas’ hand, and the sleep shirt that Cas was still wearing. Cas thrusted in a few more times, before Dean could feel his seed filling him. They both laid there limp for several minutes, before Cas reached up and magically unclasped Dean’s collar with one hand. Again, they stayed like that for a few minutes, and Dean felt like he might be drifting off again.

Cas stirred again first. He pulled off his soiled shirt, and thoroughly wiped Dean down, cleaning the cum from his stomach, his chest, and the little that was dripping out of his asshole. He gently undid the nipple clamps, to which Dean gave a defeated little whimper, and then laid back down on top of Dean. Neither of them fell asleep, but they dozed in silence for a while longer, just resting and taking comfort in one another.

When Cas moved to sit up, Dean stretched. He heard his spine pop at least four times, and he gave a little grin, feeling impressed with himself. He sat up and wrapped his arm around Cas.  
“How are you feeling, babe?” Dean asked, his voice sounding like he’d done nothing but gargle gravel for a year. 

Cas gave him a sloppy grin. “I’m feeling wonderful, my love. Thank you for suggesting this.”

“No, Cas. Thank you for carrying it out. That one’s been on my list for a while now.”

“You have a list?” Cas asked, raising that traitorous brow.

“Maybe,” Dean answered, feigning shyness. Then he turned to Cas again and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the lips, and Cas smiled into him. Dean could feel a lack of tension in his husband, and he was very pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see something happen between these two in this verse, please let me know!
> 
> A comment or a kudos means you win my friendship forever.


End file.
